death is only a fantasy
by hansee14
Summary: this is a story that starts out about Christie but it goes back and answers questions in each chapter.


This is my first story so give me advice please

This is my first story so give me advice please. Oh and u need to review to get the next chapter.

But enjoy!! )

Asdflkja;sdflkja;dsflkja;dslfkja;sdlkfj;adlksfjakjdsfhlaksdjfhaoiweuaivucbaosiducweiubo

To be an assassin you have to have a cold heart. No feelings or at least no good ones. My name, is Christie. I am an assassin for the secret organization Koriam. I have become what I've hated but hey im the best assassin there is.

I have been given an assignment to kill a young ninja named Kasumi. This is a young girl I know and should fear. To bad I don't as far as I'm concerned this bitch is going down. Right now I'm on a jet flying to ancient china to her village.

I have a martini in one hand glancing out the window to the view. I see the mountains shade over me as I take one last sip of my martini before I throw the cup into the trash can.

Suddenly I pass the last mountain seeing the starlet ancient city. I can't help but lean forward in awe of the ancient city. The jet goes down and parks in the jungle next to the city. I get up and slowly walk down the layout leading to the jungle's grass. Once I reach the grass another assassin girl walks down. She walks down up to me holding a suite case and a lap top.

She stops me holding up the suitcase.

"This has you're weapons in it that you will need." The girl says opening the suitcase as if she really knows how to us the weapons. I smile at the weapons and pick my needles and a small grenade. I stuff them in my braw as she hands me the lap top.

I open it seeing a fazed picture of my boss. "Hello Christie." She tells.

"Hey." I tell.

"So you know you're target?" She asks.

"Yup." I tell as I glance up at the girl that handed me the lep top as she nodds back starting to walk away.

"Okay well before you go I need you to know….." She was cut off as suddenly a huge explosion erupts from the village. I barely glance at the village knowing what's happening next as I look at the girl walking on the jet.

"Oh my god watch out!" I scream as suddenly the explosion splashes into my body. I get thrown back as the explosion pushes me away. I see the jet get slashed around as I smack into a tree. The explosion makes me really smack into it. I groan in pain as the trees slash around as does the jet slashing the jet around killing everyone on board. My eyes widen as the explosion passes I run up to the jet.

Stepping threw the ashes and smashed trees as I slowly get to the jet. I see the people on the jet laid out on the ground with blood pouring out of the cuts. I look surprised but not for long. It's not like it's my first time seeing dead people. So I walk away not calling 911 because the last thing I need is cops.

But that doesn't meen im the only one with a cell phone. So I quickly stagger threw the ashes of everything going to see if my target is still alive. I walk into the village seeing dead people laid out on the ashes with some people screaming and others crying. I keep walking.

I know this girl is a spoiled brat so she's in the biggest destroyed house. But just like that suddenly a magical red head pops out of flower pedals harmless and not injured at all. Once I saw her I saw a dead purple girl drop from her arms. I look confused I mean come on what the hell who is this. But then I look up at Kasumi with an evil smile of mine.

"Hey kas." I greet as she looks at me she quickly jumps. "Oh so you know I'm an assassin. Well then let's get this over with." I tell as I pull out one of the needles. Kasumi gets in a quick fighting pose but I can tell she's already tired. Apparently this ugly purple girl must be ninja too.

A tear streaks from Kasumi's eyes. I look at her raising a pathetic eyebrow. I mean seriously who the frick gets in a fighting pose and then cry's about it. Well either way I jumped forward punching her arms away. I then struggle limping on my leg. But she takes the punch and fly's back crashing into a pile of ashes.

"Ow." I whisper under my breathe as I grasps my leg with my unarmed hand. Kasumi slowly gets up with her red hair covered in ash as is her clothes. Kasumi coughs a couple times as the last bit of ash moves from her mouth.

Suddenly a mist sprays down on us. Quickly leaded bye a hard splash of water. I look up seeing the rescued copters as they splashed water on the last bit of the fires and the explosion. I look up at the copters quickly seeing the letters C.IA. That's my signal to leave. So I ru across the village with my limped leg and keep going torwards the jungle with the last bit of ash. I drop the needle as I look back I see Kasumi.

Crap now I didn't even kill my target. I stagger into the last bit of green trees as the C.I.A. copters fly over me. I quickly punch my body into the trees looking at the C.IA. copters pass me. Once they pass I keep running threw the jungle.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

If ur wondering wut the fuck then that's good cause second chapter will answer more questions but also screw more answers over too. But hey tell me if it was good or bad okay thanks bye.


End file.
